yakusokunoneverlandfandomcom-20200223-history
The Promised Neverland Wiki:What the Wiki is Not
This page, much like and What FANDOM is not, attempts to define what is and is not proper use of The Promised Neverland wiki. Hopefully, this will serve to help new users understand what we are trying to do here. What is not We are not Wikipedia On Wikipedia, it is common for small, trivial articles to be deleted as trivial fancruft. Here, such articles are allowed. Any article that discusses an official character, place, or item in the series has a place here. Also, some of our rules, policies and article standards differ greatly from those of Wikipedia; please see our list of policies and the Manual of Style for more details. We are not an official site This means two things. First off, the information here is not official or definitive. Articles may be incomplete, inaccurate, or not up to date with the current state of the series. This means that the casual browser should not accept our articles as the final word. Though we will strive, as much as possible, to be the most accurate and complete online source for information, we will not be as authoritative as the original sources. Secondly, almost all webpages on this site refer to properties and stories which are the property of VIZ Media and Shueisha and their and their licenses. We have no connections to anyone affiliated with him in each possible way. Do not ask us for information about if there will be a new series or how the adaptation is doing. We only purport to be a general resource and community site on the subject. The best that we can do is to quote or link you to any official sources from any official sites. We are not a free host or webpage provider While registered users can create their own user page, this page is not a place for unlimited free storage of files. In other words, your user page should only contain information relevant to your work on this wiki. If you wish to put up a weblog, post your fanfiction, or advertise your business, neither your user page nor any other or Wikia page is the proper place to do so. You can find out more about your user page here. What our community is not We are not a battleground There are many controversies in the fandom. Some of these controversial questions have either been answered by the author, or have been left unanswered. This is not the place for arguing with other fans about what official works should be completely ignored, or how much you hated or loved a particular character. In addition, when discussing articles with other users, it is important to be civil and respectful. Hate speech, cyberbullying and harrassing other users are not allowed. We are not a fanon website Fanarts or images not related to the series or helpful for in any way will be deleted to allow editors to search for images more easily on our page, especially if the images show any sexual or violent content. Fanfictions are also strictly not allowed on this site, just like the reasons as to why fanarts are not allowed, fanfictions that contain excessive swearing, sexual content and gore are forbidden to be shown here, and the fanfictions will clog up the wiki's list of blog posts/discussions if such content is allowed. Nevertheless, you can add links and URLs in your own userpage to where your fanfictions/fanarts are stored, just do not upload them on this site. Discussions on theories are allowed, but you have to link them to trustable sources if they do not belong to you. An excessive amount of posting of theories is not allowed as well. Category:Policies